Marry You FULL
by TheChapterzOfOurLife
Summary: Inspired by the song Marry You by Bruno Mars. This story is about a young man and woman who drunkenly makes one of the biggest decisions in their life and how it leads to sadness, happiness, and especially love. FULL STORY. Nick and Miley. Niley.


Hey Hey Hey! This is the FULL story of Marry You. I had so much to do and so much things to handle so I wasn't able to update as much as I said I would so instead of updating you again, I thought it would be SUPER DUPER nice that I publish the whole story in one post. Anyways, I hope you guys like it. Feedback would be amazing. Thanks for reading. And again, hope you guys enjoy it because me and my friend worked hard on it. :) (_Oh btw, I just changed the names, they're not really the original names, so I changed them to nick and miley. Hopefully, they are all change._)

EERRGGOOO.. the WHOLE story of MARRY YOU featuring Nick and Miley. :)

.

* * *

><p><strong>Marry You<strong>

**.**

The music was blasting and everyone was huddled around in their VIP table. This had to be their 10th shot tonight and they were still going. Their hands up in the air with the shot glasses full of patron silver clicking as they toasted one another.

"This is for my jackass father who thinks he can fucking control me even if I'm already 23 years old," Nicholas Jerry incoherently mumbles. "Fuck him bitches!"

His friends cheered loudly before taking a gulp of the alcohol in their own glasses.

**5 hours earlier**

_Nicholas entered the restaurant in Cesar's Palace, his eyes searching for his parents. As soon as he spotted his mother, a smile on his face appeared. However, as he saw his father's face, the grin fell and immediately became a frown. He walked towards them and when his parents saw him, they both stood up. His mother, Danielle went over to her son and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Pulling away, Nicholas turned toward his father before seating himself at an empty chair. His father, Kevin shook his head while he and his wife followed their son's actions and sat on their own chairs. _

_ "How are you mom?" he asked with a small grin on his face. "Hope you're not stressing yourself too much."_

_ His mother reached for her son's hand on the table and held it. She gave him a smile in return before responding, "No, I'm not. But, I do miss having lunch with my son every day at work."_

_ His eyes gazed from his mom to the empty plate. _

_ "Sorry," he said, the smile fading away again. "I'll take you out to lunch this week after we get back to LA. How's that sound?"_

_ "Alright, you promise?" his mother said, her voice higher-sounding conveying that she was already excited. _

_ He looked back at her and nodded. "Definitely."_

_ "So," said his father, interrupting the mother and son moment. "We came here today to talk to you about something important."_

_ Nicholas looked at his father while his mother tried to calm her son down by rubbing part of his hand with her thumb. _

_ "You're going to get married," his father announced while Nicholas's eyes widened and a big smile broke out of his face before actually laughing out loud even throwing his head back for a greater effect. _

_ "Sure," he responded. "I'm going to get married to my girlfriend, whoever she is."_

_ He shook his head, still chuckling at his father's announcement. He had no girlfriend and he couldn't even recall the name of the last girl he had been with. _

_ "I'm serious," his father said in a low tone of voice. "You are going to marry your mother's and my friend's daughter. You will meet her tomorrow and get to know her." _

_ Again, Nicholas shook his head, still chuckling. _

_ "You gotta be joking," he told his own father. "Mom?"_

_ He turned his head at his mom and as he saw Danielle's eyes fall towards the table, he realized that it was true. His smile diminished quickly and anger boiled inside of him. _

_ "You gotta be joking me!" he exclaimed, his right hand curling into a fist underneath the table on his lap. "I am no way getting married to a girl I have never met!"_

_ "You're going to get married to her Nicholas and that's that," his father responded._

_ "Fuck no!" he yelled making everyone surrounding them look over. "I will not get married like I will not work for your fake ass company. You do not control me. I am at legal age and I can make my own decisions whether you like it or not."_

_ "Son," Danielle whispered quietly, giving a little squeeze on Nicholas's hand that she was still holding. "Please just listen."_

_ He looked at his mother and shook his head. _

_ "I'm sorry mom," he responded to her gently and softly. "I can't. Goodbye."_

_ With that, he stood up from his seat and let go of his mother's hand. He gave her a soft peck on her cheek and as his eyes met his father's, he glared at him before walking out and leaving his parents at their table._

"Shit!" he shouted, laughing. "I think I'm hella fucking drunk!"

After a couple of more shots, Marry You by Bruno Mars, Nicholas's current favorite song, began playing. He stood up from their VIP table at TAO and headed towards the dance floor. He never did like dancing, but it was his jam and he was drunk. He couldn't help it. Right when he stepped on the dance floor with his friends behind him, he spotted an attractive young woman. Her hair in highlights and semi-curled while her simple, yet very sexy black one shoulder dress hugged her curves so perfectly. Smirking, he stumbled his way to her until he could officially reach her. He then grabbed her arm and turned her toward him, making her body collapse into his. Shocked, she looked up at the person. As her blue eyes met his brown ones, she couldn't help but to giggle. He was cute, she thought. Shrugging her shoulder and biting her lips, she started to dance with him. Throughout the song, the two danced with each other, grinding their bodies to the melody.

"Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you," he sung to her as his lips were right next to her ear, making the young woman shiver.

She pulled away from him and their eyes locked. As the song came to an end, their faces got nearer and nearer to each other. Soon, their lips touched and they were making out on the dance floor. After a while, the two pulled away. A smile plastered Miley's face and her eyes twinkled under the club lights. She leaned in towards him, her lips almost touching his ear.

"Marry me," she said instead of asking him.

Nicholas pulled away from her and took a small step back. His eyebrows knitted together and his head turned sideways, but the small smile on his never left.

"What?" he yelled over the music.

"Marry Me!" Miley shouted back.

He looked at the young woman in front of him for a moment, wondering whether she was joking. However, without hesitation, she pulled him towards her, wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned in, putting her forehead on his and her lips so close to his, teasingly.

"Marry me," she whispered before closing the gap between them and giving him a soft peck on the lips.

After the kiss, their eyes once again locked. Blue met brown. Nicholas' small smile turned into a bigger one, showing his teeth while Miley bit her lower lip.

The sun came and the moon disappeared. The light from outside lit the whole area which woke up the people in the room.

As he felt the sun's rays invading the darkness, he groaned. He scooted to the left side but as he moved his body, he collided with another. He then quickly opened his eyes and saw a girl in his bed currently waking up from her sleep. She turned towards him and when she saw him, her jaw opened.

"What happened last night?" she asked, sitting up and pulling the sheets to cover her body.

"I don't know," he said making himself comfortable on the bed, sitting up and leaning on the wall behind him.

Just then, something had caught his eyes. On her left hand, a ring shimmered under the light.

"Holy shit!" he muttered under his breath. "Oh shit! Oh Shit! Oh Shit! Look at your hand!"

Putting both hands near her face, her eyes widened at the sight.

"No! No! No!" she responded back. "We didn't! Oh My! Please tell me we didn't."

She looked at him as he looked at her, panic struck between them.

"We got married," Miley and Nicholas both whispered to each other at the same time.

Uncontrollable panic rushed through Nicholas's veins. _What would his parents think of him?_ He told them he would never marry a complete stranger, and he did just that. Surely his father would call him a hypocrite and never take him seriously. He looked at Miley sternly.

"We've got to fix this right now," Nicholas said demandingly. "Man, what a stupid thing to do! What was I thinking, what was I thinking?" Nicholas repeated.

Miley was covering her face with her hands.

After a few minutes of silence, Nicholas approached her, trying to be gentle and understanding this time.

"I'm sorry," Miley softly whispered.

"Hey, it's not a big deal. We get the marriage annulled and no one ever has to know about it. It's as easy as a signature on paper," Nicholas said sounding optimistic.

She uncovered her face but could not look at Nicholas directly in the eye.

"Look, you don't have to worry about it. What do you say we get some breakfast and enjoy ourselves! I mean, we are in Vegas after all!"

She was still unsure of what to think at the present moment. _Did she really just marry a random guy she had met at the club?_ Regardless, Nicholas's suggestion got Miley to form a small smile on her face.

"That sounds like a great idea. Give me half an hour to shower and get ready." She slowly removed the ring that Nicholas had given her on their wedding day and placed it in the bed-side drawer.

Within the hour, they were leaving the hotel. It was a hot day in Vegas, but there was a nice breeze that made the walk a little more bearable. After walking a few blocks, Nicholas spots a hot dog joint.

"That's a quick and easy meal," he thought to himself. They could scarf down the hot dogs and go to a notary to sign the divorce papers by mid-afternoon.

"How about Pink Zone?" Nicholas suggested.

"Yeah, that looks pretty good. I'm starving!" Miley said enthusiastically, eager to get anything in her empty stomach.

She was standing in front of him in line. She looked very well put-together. She was wearing sleek white shorts that were mid-thigh length and a tasteful turquoise top. She had a style all her own. Nicholas got a whiff of her perfume.

"I like that perfume you got on," he said casually.

"Oh, thank you," she uttered trying to keep from blushing.

"Next in line! I can help the next customer in line! shouted the cashier.

Miley looked at the menu for a few more seconds, then walked up to the counter.

"Hi, may I please have 1 All-American Dog, 1 corndog, a side of sweet potato fries, and a Diet Pepsi, please?" Miley asked politely.

"Yes ma'am," the cashier said in a suggestive matter. "Mmm mmm mmm I like a nice-figured girl with an appetite!" he told her shamelessly.

"Excuse me," Nicholas said butting in. "Can you please just take her order and keep the inappropriate comments to yourself?"

The cashier felt defensive as he puts both hands up in front of his body.

"Oh, I'm sorry are you her boyfriend?"

Nicholas was caught off-guard. He wanted to come back with a witty remark, but did not know what to say. As he stood there, his lips pursed tight and his mind was running wild.

"He's my husband, actually," Miley quickly said, saving Nicholas from embarrassment.

The cashier's arrogant smile quickly vanished.

"My apologies," said the Cashier seriously. "Sir, I meant no disrespect. I'm ready to take your order whenever you're ready."

Miley looked at Nicholas, who was relieved that Miley had backed him up, but seemed uncomfortable with the situation. He looked at her and as their eyes locked, he gave her a small smile, thanking her for what she had done.

"We can eat somewhere else if you want," she suggested quietly.

"Yeah, let's go somewhere else," Nicholas responded back to her, his smile getting bigger.

They left the food stand without another word.

After eating at a restaurant, they spent the whole day together, walking around the strip. They took a lot for pictures in front of all the big hotels in Vegas. It was a hot day, so they decided to get some ice-cold 1-yard-long margaritas. This kept them cool, and gave them a nice buzz as they enjoyed their day.

Nicholas admired how much joy exuberated from Miley. She seemed to just be taking the whole day in—- the sights, the sounds, everything. He watched as the sun hit her soft and silky hair, making it shimmer in the light.

"Whew, I'm getting kind of tired from all this walking," she admitted.

"Well, there's the Venetian right there. I remember my mom taking me on a gondola boat ride when I was little and it was so much fun. You down?"

"Okay, let's go!" she said with excitement.

Within minutes they were sitting side-by-side on a gondola boat. The gondolier was singing to them in a loud, but soothing tenor voice. It echoed all throughout the voluminous walls of the Venetian.

They were both in a trance, each not thinking at all about their hasty marriage, and the consequences they would have to deal with. Miley rested her head on Nicholas's shoulder. Nicholas felt his heart skip a beat, and for the first time in a long time, he let himself just relax and not think about anything but the present moment.

At the end of the ride, the gondolier offered to take a picture of them. Miley handed him her camera.

"1... 2... 3." The camera flashed. "What a beautiful couple," he announced.

"Thank you," they both said simultaneously, not knowing how to feel about the gondolier's comment.

Moments later they walked out of the Venetian, feeling renewed by the peaceful boat ride. The sun was going down and the weather was starting to become a little more bearable. They walked back to Miley's hotel to rest a bit. After a quick nap, they started to discuss what they were going to do next.

"Ok, so I've been having a great day so far," he said honestly.

"So have I," she agreed.

"Why end a good day, right? So what do you feel like doing next?"

"Can walk around the strip?" she asked, hoping that he would agree.

Nicholas looked at her skeptical for a second until he nodded his head a small grin appeared in his face.

The two walked around the strip exploring everything from the M&M factory to the hotels. They were having so much fun, laughing and enjoying the beautiful day. Stopping in front of the Paris hotel, Miley looked up at the replica of the Eiffel Tower.

"I wonder how it is up there? I heard there is a restaurant and it's wonderful," she said.

Nicholas looked up and back at her, a smile appeared on his face.

"How about we go tonight?" he told her.

Miley looked back at him and questioned his sincerity.

"Have dinner with me tonight," he said.

Miley smiled slowly before nodding her head.

"How about we meet at my place an hour later?" she asked him.

Nicholas nodded his head as his new wife searched in her purse for an extra key card to her room. Finding it, she gave it to him.

"I'll see you tonight," she said before she leans in to give him a soft peck on the cheek and leaving him stunned at her actions.

An hour later, they were ready to go. Nicholas arrived at Miley's hotel wearing black slacks and a snug blazer to match. Before opening her door, he fixed his clothes, trying to look as nice as possible. Minutes later, he slid the key card and entered the room.

"Miley," he called out to her.

"Right here," she responded back to him as she entered the living room of her hotel room.

Just as Nicholas's eyes lay upon her, his jaw seemingly dropped to the ground and his two brown orbs almost bulged out of their sockets. Miley was wearing a dark, simple strapless purple dress that goes mid-thigh and black pumps that accentuates her long tan legs while the brunette's curls fell lightly on her shoulders surrounding the tasteful necklace and locket wrapped around her slender neck.

"Saying you look beautiful would be an understatement. I mean, wow," Nicholas admitted.

"Thanks," she said softly, this time unable to keep from blushing.

"So what's in the locket?"

"It's a picture of my grandmother and me. She passed away a year ago. This way, she's always with me wherever I go."

"That's really a nice gesture, Miley. I am very sorry."

"Hey, don't worry about me, I'm fine. Are you all set to go?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Let's go."

Arriving in front of Paris Hotel, Miley questioned Nicholas where at Paris are they going to eat.

"You'll find out soon," Nicholas told his date as he slowly linked his fingers with hers and as he guided her to the elevator.

"We're going up top?" She asked turning her head towards him.

Nicholas nodded his head and didn't say a word. His lips curled into a small smirk while the two waited until the elevator door closes. Soon, they were at the restaurant. Going over to the man in a black and white tux, Nicholas told him that they have a reservation at 7:30. The man looked at his notebook and when he saw Nicholas's name, he looked up to them and nodded.

"Come this way," he said in a French accent.

Nicholas and Miley followed the man and a minute later, they were at their table. Where they were sitting, it overlooked the crowded restaurants and shops below them.

"The waiter will be taking your order in a few moments," the man sated before leaving.

Later, as they ate dinner, they became engrossed in conversation. They were talking about anything and everything, and the sound of Miley's subtle laughter seemed to trigger something in him. Then, out of the blue, another smirk appeared on Nicholas's lips. He moved his right hand across the table before asking Miley to dance. She looked at him and softly giggled just as she nodded her head.

The live band in the restaurant began playing an instrumental version of Martina McBride's My Valentine with the violin mostly filling the room. Nicholas's arms wrapped around Miley's while her hands were on his shoulder. The two slowly danced to the melody on the small dance floor forgetting about the other people in the room. Their eyes locked on one another and Miley's smile reciprocates Nicholas's.

On the side, an old couple watched them as they danced.

"They are so in love," the old woman whispered to her husband.

"Reminds me of us when we were young," he responded, grabbing her hand and intertwined their fingers together.

Nicholas pulled Miley closer to him as they swayed to the beat of the song while her head leans in on his shoulder. The two danced the night away, and the rest of the evening was a true romance in "Paris."

Nicholas and Miley were woken up early the next day from the sound of drunken laughter of 21-year-olds returning to their hotel room after a full night of clubbing. The sun's rays were peaking into the shades of their hotel room.

Nicholas gently removed his arm that was holding his wife who was lying beside him, trying to not wake her up. However, that failed when her eyes fluttered open and she turned around to face him.

"Thanks for the wonderful night," she whispered to her husband with a smile playing on her face.

"No problem," he responded.

Miley's eyes twinkled and she suddenly leaned in towards Nicholas, giving him a soft peck on his lips. Surprised, his brown orbs widened and when she pulled away, soft giggles escaped her mouth.

"Thanks?" he said confused at what just happened.

Another giggle left Miley's lips while she shook her head and sat up on the bed. Remembering what Nicholas had hoped to accomplished yesterday before they got caught with their adventure in Vegas, Miley hesitantly brought up the marriage annulment.

"So I know you wanted to take care of the annulment yesterday. Why don't we take care of that now to get it out of the way," she said as the grin on her face disappeared.

Nicholas copied Miley as he sat up on the bed, leaning on the wall. A sigh escaped his lips while he thought about their dilemma.

A few minutes of silence, he looked at the brunette beside him, his wife.

"How about we order room service and just relax right now?" he suggested.

She looked at him, her eyebrows knitted together.

"Are you sure?" she asked him, carefully watching his reaction.

"Yeah," he said with a wide grin on his face.

Two hours later, the two were surrounded with plates and the surround sound blasting an upbeat song from the radio.

"I can't believe you did that!" Miley said through her laughter and while she clutched her stomach.

"I did," Nicholas responded, also laughing. "It was a dare and I don't back out on dares."

Miley doubled her laughter as she imagined Nicholas running around naked at his neighborhood. She couldn't stop herself. The tears that were filling her eyes escaped and moistened her cheeks.

"It was just once and it's not like I had anything to be embarrassed about," Nicholas said with lots of confidence. "I'm gifted in that area. Wouldn't you agree?"

Nicholas's eyebrows wiggled as he sent Miley through another laugh attack.

"Hey!" he yelled over her giggles, faking to be hurt.

He put his hand over his chest and pouted. Miley looked at him and stopped. She purses her lips together and a small smile appeared on her face, making her look like an innocent girl.

"I'm sowwy," she said, her voice sounding like a 4-year-old little girl.

The curly-headed young man looked at her and couldn't help but to chuckle.

"You're forgiven," he said softly.

The young woman then clapped her hands before launching herself onto him, immediately tickling his side causing a rupture of laughter from his lips. However, before he could try to attack back, his phone vibrated at the side table.

Miley stopped and got up from him while Nicholas reached for the black object. He unlocked his phone and saw that he received an unexpected text from his mother.

[Hi son, please forgive your father and I for laying the news on you like that. If you would please just come out to dinner tonight to meet our friend's daughter, it would mean the world to me. I'll never ask you for anything ever again. She is leaving tomorrow morning].

"Ughh," Nicholas groaned as he slammed his hand that held the phone on the mattress.

"What's wrong?" asked Miley who was now standing up from the bed and trying to clean up the mess they made.

"I just got a text from my mom. She wants me to have dinner with them again tonight," he muttered.

"Oh, well that's okay, I'm having dinner with my parents tonight as well. So I guess we'll see each other after?"

"Yeah, I guess", he said, sounding disappointed.

She walked towards Nicholas who was sitting on the edge of the bed. She stood in front of him and held his head with her hands making him look up at her.

"You'll be fine," she assured him as a smile on her face appeared.

Nicholas copied her smile and nodded.

"Here," she said, handing a key card. "That's the spare card for this hotel room."

The curly-headed man took the white object away from his wife as she stepped back to get him some room to get ready.

"I'll see you later okay?" he asked minutes later as he was already dressed and was ready to head back to his hotel.

Miley nodded and again walked over to her husband. Nicholas then pulled her towards him and planted a soft kiss on her cheeks. They pulled away and soon, he was gone. As the door closed, Miley walked over to the drawer where she had put the ring last night. She picked it up and carefully placed it on her finger.

"A perfect fit," she whispered to herself and continued to get ready for their separate dinner plans.

She walked through the hallway at her parents' hotel; a smile still plastered her face as memories that she and Nicholas created in those last two days lingered in her mind. She stopped at the closed door and while she moved her left hand up to knock on the door, her eyes spotted the ring on her finger. Before her knuckles touched the wood, with her right hand, she reluctantly removed the ring and put it on the other hand which in turn made her smile fade into a visible frown. Seconds later, she knocked on the door and waited until her father, who was dressed in very nice black slacks and a dress shirt appeared in front of her.

"Lizzy!" her father exclaimed with his arms wide open, letting his daughter melt into them. "How are you?"

"I'm fine daddy," she responded while her head lay on his chest. "How about you and mom? You two having fun?"

The daughter and father pulled away and her father, before answering her question, looked at her and his eyebrows shifted towards together and the wrinkles on his forehead were beginning to show.

"Hunny," he said very subtle and quiet. "You okay? You look sad? What happened?"

Miley stayed quiet for a just a bit, not knowing how to answer her father's question. Until, she decided to not bother him with what happened. She quickly put on a very weak fake smile hoping to fool her father.

"I'm fine daddy," she said sweetly. "I'm just tired, that's all."

Her father watched his daughter carefully wondering whether he should push this topic. But, he decided to just leave it for now.

"Alright then," he responded. "Take a sit on the couch with me and we'll wait for your mother to finish."

"Okay," Miley told him.

The two stepped in the suite that her parents' rented for the weekend. They sat on the couch and watched a random show on the discovery channel. No one said a word. Her father was tuned into the show while Miley's mind still lingered on her dilemma. She didn't know what to do and how to explain to her parents that she was in fact already married. And to top it all off, she is suppose to be married to another guy that her parents' had set her up for.

At the same time that Miley is with her parents, Nicholas stepped out of the elevator and into the office of Barry Stewart, a very well-known annulment lawyer in Las Vegas.

"Hello," the receptionist said as she looked up from her computer screen and towards Nicholas. "May I help you?"

"Yes," he responded. "I called an hour earlier about an appointment with Mr. Stewart?"

"Oh yes," she quickly said. "Nicholas Jerry right? He's waiting for you in his office."

Nicholas smiled and nodded at the receptionist while he strode towards the door on the left. A sigh escaped his lips as his hands touched the knob. As he opened the wooden barricade, a frown replaced his grin and a few tears appeared in his brown eyes.

"Nicholas?" Mr. Stewart asked as he walked in the office.

The 23 years old nodded his head once again and took a seat on the chair in front of the lawyer he had talked to earlier.

"I have drafted the annulment paper," Mr. Stewart said, going straight to the point and handing the papers to Nicholas. "I will just need both signatures, yours and your ex-wife to be."

Nicholas stared at the papers that lay on top of the desks; his eyes lingering on the words and statements on the white sheet.

"Did you hear me?" the lawyer asked.

He looked up and answered him with another nod. For some reason, he could not get any words out of his mouth. He felt weak and strange.

"Alright, make you sure you give it to me before noon tomorrow and after that, you are a free man once again," Mr. Stewart exclaimed with a smirk on his face.

For how many times since Nicholas got into the office, he nodded and exhaled the breath he was apparently holding. He then stood up from his seat and took the pieces of papers and held it in his hand. He gave a weak smile to Mr. Stewart before leaving the office, still feeling like what he was doing was very wrong.

The Johnsons arrived at the restaurant and were immediately seated at the table reserved for them and their guest. The parents chatting about their friends and their son while the daughter stayed perfectly quiet, listening and pretending that everything about her parents' desire for her to marry a man she does not know is alright with her.

"Danielle showed me a picture of her son," Miley's mother gushed. "He looked so handsome with his mom's curly hair and that perfect smile of his."

Just as her mother mentioned the man's hair, she couldn't help but to think of Nicholas. She loved his hair and how one curl would always seem to fall on his forehead even if he tried to fix it how many times.

She smiled and her blue eyes sparkled as images of him popped in her head.

"You'll be a great couple," her mother added, causing Miley to break out of her own trance.

However, as she looked at her parents, she noticed her mother's eyes widened as another woman behind Miley called out her name.

"Danielle!" her mother responded back while she got out of her seat and walked towards the woman.

Miley turned around and smiled as she watched her parents and their friends interact. The four adults stood there with smiles on their faces and talking over each other excitedly. But, as she looks at the two people, she couldn't help but to notice their appearance and how they seem so familiar to her. She felt like she had met them before. However, her parents' told her before that she had never seen them, only when she was a baby. But, other than that, she had never met them before.

"Kevin and Danielle, this is our lovely daughter Miley," her father introduced her.

She stood up from her seat and shook the man's hand and gave a one-arm hug to the woman.

"She looks beautiful," Danielle told Trisha, Miley's mother. "Stunning."

Miley smiled and looked down at the ground, hiding the crimson red hue on her cheeks while she whispered a thank you to the woman.

Danielle saw her reaction and linked her arm with Miley.

"Don't be shy," she said with a bigger smile on her face. "You're gorgeous, you should know that."

The young lady looked up at the woman and smiled wider.

"Thanks," she replied.

Few minutes went by and the adults were telling stories about the past. Each of them was hysterically laughing at the memories that the four friends had created during their days. However, the conversation took a different turn as Miley's mother brought up the son.

"So Danielle, where is this son of yours?" she asked.

"He said he'll be here soon," Danielle responded with an apologetic smile. "He was just taking care of something. But, he is on his way."

Miley's parents both nodded her head at the same time and an awkward silence came about.

"Umm," Miley said as she tried to lighten the situation. "Do you have any pictures of your son?"

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Danielle while she takes out what appeared to be a picture from her purse.

"This is Nicholas," she said while showing Miley the image. "Doesn't he look handsome? Such a handsome man and a very nice boy too."

Hearing the name and seeing the picture in front of her, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped down. Her breath was caught in her lungs and she was left speechless. The man that she had met at the club and had accidentally married was the man that her parents arranged her to marry. She couldn't believe it.

"You okay hunny?" her father asked.

She looked up and her eyes went from her father, to her mother, and towards the couple. Her mouth close and a small quiet giggle escaped her lips. Soon, a smile appeared in her face.

"It was meant to be," she muttered to herself.

The two couple stared straight at her wondering what was going on. Her mother and father feared that their daughter was going crazy.

"Hunny," this time Miley's mother said. "Are you alright?"

The 23-years-old young woman looked at her mom as her smile widened and as she was about to answer, someone from back interrupted her.

"Mom," the man called out as he strode towards his parents. But as he walked up to table, his eyes quickly diverted from his mother to the girl sitting on the side. First, he saw her appearance and how she looked amazing. When their eyes met, brown meeting blue, it seemed as if the world had stopped and they were the only two people in the whole world. His breath caught in his chest and he felt weak in the knees. However, as it dawned to him that she was sitting in front of his parents, he looked at her, his eyebrows knitted together as if he trying to ask what was going on.

"Nicholas, meet the Johnsons," his mother said to him as she came to his side and put a hand on his back. "Trisha, Raymond, and their daughter, Miley. She's the girl we wanted you to meet"

Just upon hearing that, he looked at his mother and back at Miley. Suddenly, anger boiled inside of him. His fist clenched and he gritted his teeth.

"You knew didn't you?" he asked looking straight at Miley whose smile faded immediately as she saw his reaction. "You planned it. You knew all along and planned it."

Again, the four adults didn't know what the young man was talking about. Their stares lingered on the two.

"I didn't know," Miley responded. "I swear."

"You liar!" shouted Nicholas. "You knew all along and you… you deceived me. You tricked me! You conniving bitch!"

Immediately, tears were streaming down Miley's face while her father and Nicholas's father stood up angered by Nicholas's words.

"How dare you say that my daughter?" Raymond exclaimed as he tried to go up to Nicholas's face, but stopped by his wife.

"Apologize now young man!" His father shouted as he got up from chair.

Nicholas shook his head and brought his fist to his lips, trying to prevent the tears that flooded in his eyes to drop down.

"I can't believe you Liz," he said, his voice cracking. "You played me. You lied to me."

This time, Miley stood up from her seat; tears were still dripping down her cheeks.

"I promise you," she responded. "I didn't know."

Again, Nicholas shook his head, not wanting to hear any explanation from her.

"Fuck you," he muttered through his gritted teeth. "Fuck all of you."

With that, he turned away from the table and walked towards the exit. The tears that he was preventing to fall, dropped down continuously.

Miley sat back down as she watched his figure disappearing ever second. She broke down in front of her parents and his. Her hands on her face and her body trembling as she sobs. Her mother came to her side and wrapped her arms around her daughter while the other three looked on sadly.

"Lizzy, what happen?" her mother asked. "What is going on?"

Miley tried to control her breathing and her tears to stop falling down. But as she normalized her breaths, she began talking, explaining what had happen during the weekend.

"We got married," was the first thing she told them. "Me and Nicholas, we got married."

"What?" the adults simultaneously asked.

She looked at the confused parents and took a deep breath.

"On Thursday night, I went to a club with my friends," Miley began explaining the previous nights. "We got drunk and we're dancing at the dance floor. Later, Nicholas, who was also drunk came over to me and asked if he could dance with me. I said yes and after a while, Nicholas told all of us to go outside and when we left the club, he asked me to marry him."

The adults were shocked at they were hearing. They were all speechless, not knowing what to say.

"I was still really drunk and I didn't think straight so I said yes. Then, the next thing I remember is we were standing at the altar and the man asked for a ring. We looked at each other and our friends realizing that we didn't buy a ring. Until, Nicholas realized that he had a ring on the chain he was always wearing.

"His grandmother's ring, the simple band with an engraving of _meant to be_ in the inside," Danielle interrupted.

The young woman looked at her mother-in-law, gave a weak smile, and nod. She then gently touched the ring that was still in her hand as she continued the story.

"He took it out of the chain and gently placed it on my finger. We thought it would have been either big or small. But, to our surprise, it was perfect. It was just perfect…"

With that, she broke down once again. Tears began dropping down like rain drops in a storm. In the amount of time they have spent, she ended up falling for him, falling deeper than she could ever imagine.

When Nicholas left the restaurant, he came straight to his suite. He grabbed the annulment paper that was on top of the small kitchen table and with the pen he had, he signed it. Afterwards, he grabbed a piece of sticky note on the table and wrote, "Sign this and just leave it in your room. I'll get it when you leave. I don't ever want to see you again." As he was done, he attached the note on top of the papers and headed outside. He walked out of the hotel he was staying at and towards Miley's.

Outside, the wind blew across his body causing him to shiver. It was a cold night in Las Vegas and crowds were still on the strip, walking and enjoying their time. He walked and walked. He passed Paris and as he looked up at the replication of the real Eiffel Tower, he couldn't help but to reminisce back on when he and Miley were dancing together in that restaurant. Her head on his shoulder while his arms wrapped around her waist. Being close to her felt right. It felt as if their body fitted just perfectly for each other. A sigh escaped his lips as he shook his head trying to rid his mind of those memories. He looked back down and started walking to his destination.

He walked and walked and when he stopped at a stoplight, he heard a couple talking on the side. The girlfriend was gushing about the gondola ride and how it would be so romantic if she and her boyfriend were able to do it. A smile then slightly appeared on Nicholas's lips as thoughts of another memory that he and Miley had created. However, when the light turned green, again he snapped himself out of his own thoughts. Finally, after a few minutes, he was at the Wynn. He went straight to the elevator and pressed Miley's floor number. The door closed and seconds later, he was at the hallway. He strode towards her door and when he got closer, he couldn't help but to feel just a bit sad. He felt like he was losing a big part of himself. But, also still feeling angry, he ignored it. Standing in front of Miley's room, he took out the extra key that she gave him a few hours ago. He opened the white wooden door and for a moment, he stood there, taking it all in. A sigh escaped his lips and as he walked towards the bedroom, the tears began to flood his eyes once again. Entering the room, he looked at the bed that he once shared with her. A tear then dropped down from his brown orbs to his cheek and to the ground. Clutching the pieces of paper, he prevented more tears to flow down. Moments later, he dropped the annulment paper on the bed. He stared at it for a couple of seconds, wondering if it was a good decision for himself. After a while, his anger towards his father and the whole situation determined his decision. He turned away from the papers and walked out.

The moon disappeared and the sun shined again. It was early in the morning and Nicholas woke up on his bed. He was in and out of sleep. He kept thinking about her and the times when they were together.

Sighing, he rolled on his side and grabbed his phone, checking the time. He unlocked his phone and saw that he had one miss call from his mother. He dialed one as he decided to listen to his mom's voice mail.

"Hey son," Danielle said over the phone. "Miley told us the whole story. Son, she didn't know. She had no idea that you were the guy that Trisha and Raymond were trying to set her up with. She had no clue…"

Nicholas held the phone on his ears. He didn't know what to think. His eyes were again being invaded by the tears.

"She loves you CJ," his mother continued. "She loves you so much."

By this time, Nicholas's tears began streaming down his face. His lips quivered before his bit his lips.

"They're leaving tomorrow. Their flight leaves at noon," Danielle said. "I hope you know whatever decision you make, I will be there to support you. Trust your heart…"

As the message ended, Nicholas immediately stood up from his bed. He once again looked at his phone for the time. It was 10:59 and he needed to get to the hotel Miley was staying at. He put on his clothes and shoes. He exited his hotel room and ran to the elevator door. His foot tapping furiously as he waited for the elevator to open. Finally, the metal door opened and he quickly went inside. After a few seconds to a minute, he was down at the lobby, running through the exit and towards her hotel. He kept running and running, going through people and other obstacles in his way.

About 5 minutes later, he arrived at the hotel. He once again anxiously waited for the elevator to open. However, at the same time, Miley sat on the chair in her hotel room with the pen in hand. She had just signed the annulment paper and wrote a message back to him. She stared at the papers in front of her and couldn't help but let more tears drop down from her eyes to her cheeks. Sighing, she stood up and grabbed her bag. She headed for the door and while she exited her room, she looked back one last time at the table and at the paper. Taking a deep breath and letting one more tear escaped her blue orbs, she turned away and closed the door. She then walks to the elevator and waits for one to open.

A minute later, an elevator opened up and she got in. At the same time, as her door closed, another opened, revealing a very uneasy Nicholas. While his elevator door unlocked, he immediately ran towards Miley's room hoping that she was still there. He took out the spare key that he kept, and unfastened the lock. As he entered the room, he quickly searched for her and when he found that she was gone, he strode towards the door. However, as he walked pass the living room; he saw the papers that were lying on the table. He quickly moved towards it and as he saw her signature next to his, he broke down. He let the tears left his brown eyes and bowed down his head. At this moment, he felt like his heart was ripping piece by piece. Until, he saw the note on the side. He grabbed it and read what she said.

_Nicholas, I swear I didn't know. I promised with all my heart. If I had known, I would have told you. I didn't lie to you or played you. In the small amount of time we spent together, I ended up falling in love with you. You made me smile, laugh, and feel so special when I was with you. When they told me, I was surprised, shocked. But, then I realized that maybe we were meant to be. Who would have thought that the guy I married when I was drunk would be the one that my parents arranged for me? I loved you. I guess, I still do. But, I know that we can't be. So, I signed the annulment paper and the ring, your grandmother's ring, it's there on the table as well. I hope you find the one that's truly for you and that will make you happy like you did me. I'm sorry for all the hurt I've caused you and I promise, like you wished, you won't ever see me again. Goodbye. _

His eyes found his grandmother's ring sitting on the table next to the annulment papers. He took a hold of it and held it in front of him. The tears still streamed down his face blurring his vision, but not his mind. He quickly stood up from his seat and runs back towards the elevator. He waits eagerly until it opens. He gets in and goes down the lobby. He runs towards the main doors of the hotel and with his eyes, he searched for Miley. After a while, he was ready to give up. He stood there, his lips quivering and his hand still holds the ring. Then, as he turned towards his hotel, he saw her. His eyes widened and a smile broke out of his face.

"Miley!" he called out to her.

Miley turned and saw him. She saw him running towards her, looking distraught and as if he had not gotten any sleep. When he stood in front of her, their eyes locked.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, once again the tears from her eyes desired to escape.

Nicholas took her left hand with his left and looked straight into her eyes.

"I was wrong," he said. "I was wrong to assume you had something to do with the whole arranged marriage thing. I was wrong to yell at you and calling you all those things I've said. I was wrong to say that I never wanted to see you ever again. I was wrong…"

Nicholas's eyes were red and glossy as tears flooded them. When the water escaped out of the sockets, they came pouring down mercilessly.

"I was wrong to let you walk away when I know deep down inside that I fell for you. You weren't the only one who in that short amount time fell in love with someone. I did too. I fell in love with you Miley. I was just scared to admit it or even think about it. And when I saw your signature on the annulment paper, it broke my heart. I didn't want to be with anyone else. I want to be with you. I want you to be my wife."

Miley's tears streamed down her cheeks, but a small smile plastered her face.

"I love you," Nicholas told her as he goes down on his knees and opened his right hand to reveal his grandmother's ring. "And if you would give me a chance, would you marry me, for real, this time?"

Miley looked down at him, tears streaming down her face. She takes a breath and bites her lips trying to prevent more tears to drop. Her right hand moved towards her lips and her eyes strain away from Nicholas's for a second before locking it back with his brown orbs again. She sobs.

.

..

...

**5 years later…**

An older Nicholas, 28-year-old, is with his friends still surrounding him at the exact club he was in after finding out that he was arranged to be married to a stranger. Their shot glasses filled with alcohol up in the air.

"To Nicholas!" a friend of his yelled over the loud club music as they all toasted one another and gulped down their respective shots.

After a few seconds, an old familiar song comes on, Marry You by Bruno Mars.

Hearing the music and realizing what it was, a smirk played on his lips. He then looked on the dance floor and sees a woman wearing a simple, yet alluring dark blue dress that goes down mid-thigh and with a v-neck that shows off some cleavage. The woman is dancing with her friends, her hips swaying to the beat. Nicholas stands up from his seat and walks over to the girl, swerving the crowd on the dance floor. Soon, his hands are on her hips as he pulls her towards him, surprising the woman. He leans in, putting his lips near her ears.

"_Marry me_," he whispers.

The brunette turns around and a wide smile plasters her face.

"I already did, silly," Miley responds back. "Five years ago to this exact date."

Nicholas's smile grew bigger and slowly, he leans in and their forehead touched one another.

"Happy Anniversary," he says before closing the gap between them and giving his wife a passionate kiss on the lips.

20 Page


End file.
